Beautiful
"Beautiful" is a song by INFINITE, and the fifth track in their fourth mini album New Challenge. Lyrics |-|Hangul= Baby My Love Beautiful 나는 너를 사랑해 널 바라만 봐도 널 생각만 해도 내 가슴이 설레와 널 보고 있는 이 순간에도 눈을 감으면 난 그리운데 이런 내 맘을 넌 이해할까 수줍던 그 날처럼 가끔은 미웠었겠죠 때론 날 밀어냈나요 그래도 곁에 있던 네게 내 맘을 노래해요 Baby My Love Beautiful 나는 너를 사랑해 눈을 감아도 니 생각에도 두근두근 떨려와 Baby My Love Beautiful 나는 너를 사랑해 난 약속할게 니 곁에서만 영원히 함께할게 Oh Loving U 눈을 맞추고 바라봤던 그 날을 기억하나요 조금씩 네게 다가가서 내 맘을 노래해요 Baby My Love Beautiful 나는 너를 사랑해 눈을 감아도 니 생각에도 두근두근 떨려와 Baby My Love Beautiful 나는 너를 사랑해 난 약속할게 니 곁에서만 영원히 함께할게 이별에 아픔 그 순간에도 함께한 추억 잊지 않기로 해요 한걸음 너에게 내 맘을 담아서 니 곁을 지켜줄게 Baby My Love Beautiful 나는 너를 사랑해 눈을 감아도 니 생각에도 두근두근 떨려와 Baby My Love Beautiful 나는 너를 사랑해 난 약속할게 니 곁에서만 영원히 함께할게 Oh Loving U |-|Romanization= Baby My Love Beautiful naneun neoreul saranghae neol baraman bwado neol saenggakman haedo nae gaseumi seollewa neol bogo itneun i sunganedo nuneul gameumyeon nan geuriunde ireon nae mameul neon ihaehalkka sujubdeon geu nalcheoreom gakkeumeun miwosseotgetjyo ddaeron nal mireonaetnayo geuraedo gyeote itdeon nege nae mameul noraehaeyo Baby My Love Beautiful naneun neoreul saranghae nuneul gamado ni saenggagedo dugeundugeun ddeollyeowa Baby My Love Beautiful naneun neoreul saranghae nan yaksokhalge ni gyeoteseoman yeongwonhi hamkkehalge Oh Loving U nuneul matchugo barabwatdeon geu nareul gieokhanayo jogeumssik nege dagagaseo nae mameul noraehaeyo Baby My Love Beautiful naneun neoreul saranghae nuneul gamado ni saenggagedo dugeundugeun ddeollyeowa Baby My Love Beautiful naneun neoreul saranghae nan yaksokhalge ni gyeoteseoman yeongwonhi hamkkehalge ibyeore apeum geu sunganedo hamkkehan chueok itji anhgiro haeyo hangeoreum neoege nae mameul damaseo ni gyeoteul jikyeojulge Baby My Love Beautiful naneun neoreul saranghae nuneul gamado ni saenggagedo dugeundugeun ddeollyeowa Baby My Love Beautiful naneun neoreul saranghae nan yaksokhalge ni gyeoteseoman yeongwonhi hamkkehalge Oh Loving U |-|English= Baby My Love Beautiful, I love you Just by looking at you, just by thinking of you, my heart races Even in this moment when I’m looking at you, if I close my eyes, I miss you Will you be able to understand my heart? Just like that shy day You probably hated me sometimes, did you push me away sometimes? But still, I’ll sing my heart to you, who stayed by my side Baby My Love Beautiful, I love you Even if I close my eyes, at thoughts of you, my heart pounds and trembles Baby My Love Beautiful, I love you I’ll promise you that I’ll be with only you forever, oh loving U Do you remember the day we locked eyes? I’ll sing my heart as I slowly go to you Baby My Love Beautiful, I love you Even if I close my eyes, at thoughts of you, my heart pounds and trembles Baby My Love Beautiful, I love you I’ll promise you that I’ll be with only you forever Even in the moment of pain during our goodbye, let’s never forget the memories we had together I’ll take a step to you with my heart, I’ll protect you Baby My Love Beautiful, I love you Even if I close my eyes, at thoughts of you, my heart pounds and trembles Baby My Love Beautiful, I love you I’ll promise you that I’ll be with only you forever, oh loving U Category:Songs